A Trip to Death
by Branson97
Summary: Nico and Percy deliver a message to Hades for Hermes


A Trip to Death

AN: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series or Batman.

So one of my friends and I had to write a short story featuring a superhero (that's where Batman comes in) and uses a mask as a symbol.

"Seriously, Hermes? Do we really have to do your work? You're the god of messages!" said Percy.

Percy and Nico had been summoned to Olympus that morning for no apparent reason. Now they had one. Hermes wanted them to travel to the underworld to see Nico's dad Hades, and bring him a message from Zeus and Poseidon. What the message was about they really didn't know.

"Just bring this envelope to Hades, and you'll be rewarded. That's all you have to do babes." Hermes replied.

"Why can't you do it? And rewarded how?" asked Nico suspiciously

You'll find out when you get back." Said Hermes with a cheekish grin. He handed Percy the envelope and with a flash of light Hermes disappeared.

"Well this sucks."

"Well, let's just get this over with Nico. Come on. We should shadow travel to get there faster." Sighed Percy. Nico reached out his hand towards Percy and then quickly pulled him into the shadows.

When they stepped out of the shadows (well Nico did, Percy stumbled out) they were in an unfamiliar alleyway.

"Oh, I HATE shadow traveling." Groaned a slightly green Percy, "Who are you?" Percy asked the strangely dressed person, standing in the alleyway.

"I'm Batman. And you are?"

"Doesn't matter. Where are we?" asked Nico.

"In Gotham City, where do you think you are?" replied the "Batman". Percy and Nico exchanged confused glances.

"Where the hell is Gotham City?" asked Percy

"Never heard of it." Nico replied

"Weird. Anyway we should probably get going." Nico reached out towards Percy and pulled him into the shadows.

When the shadows spit the two back out they had reached their destination. They were out front of Hades' Underworld palace.

"Home sweet Hell." Nico stated as they walked towards the doors.

"You know I haven't been here since you practically pushed me into the River Styx."

"Didn't push you into you fell. More or less." The doors were guarded by skeleton worriers, and Nico, being able to speak to them, told them that they had a message for Hades. The worriers led them towards the throne room. Down dark corridors that threw distorted shadows everywhere. They passed Persephone's garden – it was filled with pomegranates. They entered a large room with high, domed ceilings. To their left, was a massive roaring fire place, and to their right was a 10 foot long table covered in all types of food – mostly pomegranates.

"Good to be back." Nico said sarcastically flopping down into a dark leather couch in the center of the room.

"Hey Uncle Death." says Percy.

"What do you want, nephew?" asked Hades with an annoyed look. He was sitting across from Nico on a matching dark leather chair.

"Zeus sent you this envelope. Can we go now Nico?" asked Percy handing Hades the envelope. Hades opened the letter, and read it.

"My CURSED brothers! Can't do one LITTLE thing without screwing it up!" Hades said as he leaped up and stormed out of the room.

"Well, that's my father for you." Said Nico standing up, "Hey since we're here want to go see some people?"

"Sure. Why not." Replied Percy as he moved towards the door.

Percy and Nico walk down a hallway towards Elysian. Elysian is where all the people who lead good lives go. "Hey, that girl is pretty cute for a dead chick." says Percy, giving Nico a knowing nod.

"What are you referring to?" asked Nico blushing

"Well, you know. She's cute. And, I think you could maybe use somebody. And, she's cute."

"Yeah, I guess she is cute . . ."

"D'Angelo." Percy said in his no nonsense voice.

"Oh, alright. I have been kind of dating her." Said a reluctant Nico

"Let's go and say hi then. Maybe her and Annabeth can become friends." Percy said dragging Nico over.

"Wait! Percy, wait!" Nico was tugging on Percy's arm "She doesn't know that I am a demigod, much less a son of Hades. She thinks that I am just a normal dead person."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, "You have to tell her the truth! Believe me, lies are a terrible thing in a relationship."

"I can't tell her! What happens if she is afraid of me? I want her to like me for me and not because of my dad." Nico cried in distress.

"She will. Look, she likes you because you talk to her. She'll like you even if you have the power to totally destroy her soul." Percy said totally serious.

"WHAT! I didn't even think of that! Now I diffidently can't tell her." Exclaimed Nico with growing panic.

"You'll do fine." Said Percy.

As they walk towards Nico's girlfriend, she noticed them, and smiled.

"Hi. Who's your friend Nicky?" she smiled at Percy.

"Nicky?" chuckled Percy.

"Shut up!" Whispered Nico, elbowing Percy, "This is my cousin Percy Jackson." He introduced. "And Percy this is my girlfriend Almyra. She was born in 1881 and died in 1897 when she was 16."

"When did you die Nico?" asked Percy with an amused smile on his face. "Hey, so, Almyra, Nico has to tell you something about his dad. I have to go and find my girlfriend now. See you later cuz'!" Percy said as he started to walk away.

Nico shot Percy a very hateful glare at his retreating back. "What did he mean, Nicky?"

"Well . . . um . . . the thing is . . . I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Nicky, whatever it is, you can tell me. I kept secrets too. I won't judge you."

"Okay, so well the thing is . . . I'm not really dead. And my father is Hades the god of the Underworld and well, I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would be afraid of me and I wanted you to like me for me and not my father." Said Nico rapidly

"So, you're not dead, and, you're the son of Hades. Well, I wish you could have been comfortable with telling me the truth, but you had your reasons. I forgive you. But, don't worry. I'm not afraid of you. I admire you more, because you asked out a dead girl." She said with a grin on her face.

"Really?! You're not afraid of me?" He asked surprised. When she shook her head he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I am really sorry for not telling you."

"Nico, I don't even care anymore. I just want to be with you, and you're one of the best things that have happened to me. So, you should probably go find Percy and tell him he should be more subtle with some things."

"I know right! He does this all the time! Now that I think about it how exactly was he planning on returning to the mortal world? And I'll visit you tomorrow Almyra." Nico turned and started towards where Percy had disappeared to when suddenly a ghost was walking beside him.

"What do you want, Hamlet?" asked Nico

"I was watching you and your sweetheart, and I came to tell you that you did the right thing. I speak from experience when I say that you should never keep things from your loved one or you will lose them." Replied Hamlet. He handed Nico a mask and said "You should never put on a mask for the ones you love. Oh and never put on a mask of madness either. Doesn't end well." And with those final words he faded into the background.

Nico found Percy standing in Persephone's garden, looking at the pomegranates. "You didn't eat any of those Percy did you?"

"Well, Persephone came in and offered me one. She told me I should take it. But I don't like pomegranates."

"Come on, Percy. Let's get back to Camp, before you end up here forever."

"Gladly." Percy said with a roll of his eyes. And Nico pulled Percy back into the shadows.


End file.
